


The Anarchist

by bubblemoon66



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Gen, Loss, Poetry, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblemoon66/pseuds/bubblemoon66
Summary: A poem about Lilit and a bittersweet victory.
Kudos: 2





	The Anarchist

_Drums are beating, machinery rasping_  
_Gods and demons awaken the city_  
_Our voices rising as we throw off iron shackles_  
_I know this is what you foresaw_  
  
_The skies are filled with spice and smoke_  
_Wind bringing forth our new beginning_  
_And carrying me away from your last embrace._  
_I wonder if you thought of me_  
  
_A new dawn, the people united_  
_Cheering my name through city streets,_  
_Hősnő, heldin, karaman, hero_  
_I wish it was your's_  
  
_We fought for so long, so hard_  
_For freedom, for liberty, for life_  
_Our dream, finally achieved_  
_I just hope it was worth it_


End file.
